


PODFIC: The Scars That Show

by ChancellorGriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Mount Weather, Romance, Sexual Content, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hostages have returned from Mount Weather. The danger is over. A new life can begin. But Clarke has disappeared, leaving Bellamy adrift, and the only person who sees it is Marcus Kane, who didn't realize until he saw Abby tortured inside Mount Weather how he really feels about her. As Bellamy pines for the missing Clarke, and Kane tries to break down the walls between himself and Abby, the two men who love the Griffin women find empathy and understanding with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC: The Scars That Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scars That Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881266) by [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin). 



**Author's Note:**

> Read by the author. 
> 
> Royalty-free music by http://www.bensound.com.


End file.
